Whispered Dreams
by floating w o n d e r
Summary: Allie had always lived this way, so why should it matter. Well one day it does, what will happen then? First Story


_This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think. Be harsh, I don't care._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Character, but I do own the story._

Light reflected as a blade slowly moves, and a silent cry is unheard. As the knife continues to move, there is only one thing going through

her mind…why does this happen…

A smack is heard as Aliee pushes the alarm button with one of her pale hands. She rolls onto her back and moves the cover off of her as

she slowly gets out of bed. Standing in front of the mirror, she frowns as she sees what has become of her life. In the mirror stands a

medium height teenager, with dark bruises that do not match the rest of her body, especially her hair which is the color of sand. Fierce

green eyes stare into the glass as she thinks of all the usual changes girls want to go through; but one seems to stay in her mind that is

different from the rest and actually applies, the same one that goes through her head millions of times a day 'my life is the worst, why

couldn't it be better'

After taking a shower and flinching every five seconds as she gets dressed, she grabs her usual things, consisting of her old side satchel

and beanie that her mom gave her when they visited Colorado. She walked over to the door and unlocked it, while slowly looking down

the hallway. Seeing no one there and heaving a sigh of relief that her father is probably not home, she starts to make her way down the

stairs.

Realizing that she was too happy to soon, seeing her dad on the couch asleep, and with the looks of a hangover; the original bottle in

hand. She makes her way into the kitchen quietly and reaches into the fridge that barely has enough food for a group of rats; she grabs a

water bottle and gently shuts it…

Turning around, she figures out that she wasn't that quiet, for the fact of her dad standing there with a normal smirk on his face. She turns

slowly and tries to make a run for it, but like usual gets caught by the arm and thrown on the hard linoleum, as her bag flies away from

her.

"Where do you think your trying to run away to girl..?" Her dad asks as she tries to get up. He laughs and turns walking to her side;

raises a foot and kicks her as hard as he can.

Aliee screams out and struggles to get up before the next kick, which misses her side and goes straight for her stomach. She groans and

hits the floor again.

"Oh, does that hurt?" Her father asks as he reaches down and picks her up with his left hand, while punching her with his right.

Her fingers come up to wipe the rest of the blood away from her mouth as she walks out of the driveway. She starts to think…

_'What the heck did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything to him...last night I let him do what ever he wanted, which turned _

_out the worst for me, but that's besides the point..'_

By the time she made it to class, it was five minutes to the bell. She reached into the bag and pulled out her headphones to her old MP3

player and pushed the button as the music began to blare. Turning her face to the window she saw the bare trees looking as if they

couldn't take the wind anymore, wanting to fall over; leading into another thought process.

_How do they take…I have to deal with it everyday just like them, but sometimes it feels like I want to fall._

After hearing the same tapping noise on her desk for a while, she decided to look up; noticing the teacher with her hand held out, she

gives her the music player just in time to hear "Detention. After School."

_Dang, staying here longer then having too, which was a bad thing to think, because school would be better if all the jocks and _

_cheerleaders would vanish…_

Then it hits her…

_OH MY GOSH! He is going to kill me…well… this can't be worse than anything else he has ever done to me…but chances are _

_with him it could happen…_

Walking away from the school at exactly 5 o'clock she decides that it might be a better idea to stall. After a few minutes of walking,

turning onto a neighborhood with a park she ventures in. Sitting down next to a tree a few dozen yards from the entrance gates, she takes

out her notepad and starts to draw. Glancing around every few seconds to see the trees swaying then looking down to draw…Hearing

her cell phone ring out the sound of an alarm, looking down she sees the time of 6:30. Standing up and somewhat smiling at her great idea

of setting a reminder, she turns to the gates and starts on her way home.

Gently opening a door and hearing it "creak" she steps in and sees her dad at the kitchen table.

"Where the hell have you been?" She hears her father get up and move into the living room, as she starts to make her way quickly up the

stairs. She places her hand on her doorknob and gets knocked harshly to into the wall. Aliee moans as she slides down the wall and then

starts to slowly open her eyes just enough before her dad slaps her across the face.

Blood starts to come up as he kicks her in the side again, then reaching down to grab her hair and slam her head into to the wall. He

reaches down and lifts her up again looking her in the eye saying, "Next time you won't be late."

She starts to open her mouth to answer, but quickly is thrown backwards…

Everything looks as if it is going in slow motion as her father sees her roughly make her way down the stairs, hitting each step harder than

the one before…then seeing her lying at the bottom steps not moving.

She feels the pain of being pushed back, then smashing into the stairs, then the thought of the bruises that this will make as her eyes slowly

shut to darkness.

Everyone is quiet as the teacher reads a section of the newspaper…

_Aliee Keins_

_Died this weekend at the young age of 14…_

_Death being unknown causes…_

_…the pain not being so much from broken bones and scratches…but of the feeling of worthlessness and betrayal….._


End file.
